Tempered Glass
by infinitely whelmed
Summary: "He treats me like I'm tempered glass, like one hit and I'll shatter completely and beyond repair." Dicks POV throughout his and Wally's relationship, starting early S! and ending a few years after S2. Birdflash. Because the world needs more of it. Don't like, don't read. "He's my painkiller, my guardian angel, my hypersomnia, my sanity." Oneshot, but might become a series.


**The world needs more Birdflash. This is my contribution. Sorry if it sucks, I'm still pretty new to this pairing, writing wise. Not to mention Fan Fiction in general. Enjoy, fellow Birdflash lovers!**

He treated me like I was bulletproof. Like nothing could bring me down. Like he could take as many hits as he pleased and it would never break me.

He used to flirt with every girl he saw. He used to ignore the way I looked at him. He used to be my best friend. And I couldn't have hated it more.

He was torture. He was a drug that was killing me painfully but I couldn't bear to stop taking it. As much as it hurt being with him,it hurt being away more.

He was my demon. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of him. Or rather, I couldn't bear to send him away. He drained my willpower and my intelligence, leaving me an idiotic, malleable play doh like substance that he loved to play with like hair mousse. And when he got bored with me, he'd walk away, leaving me dazed and confused.

He was my insomnia. All of the times that I could have kissed him, or the other way around. I would stay up until the break of dawn, trying to work up the courage to tell him how much I was in love with him.

He was my insanity. He would taunt me with getting right in my face, lips so close it wouldn't take any effort to kiss him. He was the voice in my head berating me for being a coward.

But then, everything changed.

He zipped up to me like he always did, and dread filled my stomach. He was going to torture me again. But he finally seemed to notice that I wasn't bulletproof. He softly captured my lips in his own, and I couldn't help but melt into it.

He never flirts with any girl, or guy for that matter that he sees. He notices every look I give him, and gives me a loving one in return. He, Wally West, is my boyfriend.

He's my painkiller. Whenever something hurt me, emotionally or physically, he'd zip up to me, gently press his lips against mine, wrap his arms loosely around my waist, and talk about all of the meaningless things that he comes up with in that brilliant mind of his, and suddenly, I can't even remember what was hurting anymore.

He is my guardian angel. No matter how hard I try I can't get rid of him. He gives me the strength I need to do what I do, making me feel stronger than a mountain. He never walks away from me, so the effect doesn't ever leave.

He's my hypersomnia. He'll sit down on the couch, gently pull me next to him and lay my head in his lap. He'll run his fingers through my hair, murmur sweet nothings in my ear, and I feel content. I'm normally deeply asleep within the minute. He never moves. He stays in the same position for hours on end, which, as a speedster, drives him crazy, to make sure I stay comfortable, that I never wake up for any reason other than I was well rested. I never sleep better than when he does this.

He's my sanity. He keeps my feet on the ground. Whenever I start to lose it, he'll come up behind me, gently wrap his arms around my waist, and laugh and joke and bring me back to earth. He seems to know exactly when I'm starting to lose my grip on reality. No matter where he is, he'll come running to me. In extreme cases, he'll pick me up bridal style and carry me to a quiet beach, and starts to tell goofy little stories. He's the rock beneath my feet.

He's my shadow. He follows me everywhere I go, ready to catch me if I fall. He's always right behind me, no matter what. He's even ahead of me sometimes, checking the ground to see if it's safe to walk across. Sometimes he hides me with himself, keeping me away from the cruelty of the world. I never feel safer than when that happens, because I'm a bat. The shadows are my domain. I'm always safe there.

He's my knight in shining armor. He picks me up and carries me everywhere, like I'm a princess and god forbid I walk anywhere. He saves me when I'm out of focus, which happens more than I'd like to admit, and a thug is coming up behind me. He defends me like I'm some damsel in distress. I act annoyed, but secretly, I love it. And he knows I love it, because he can read me like a book.

He treats me like I'm tempered glass, like one hit and I'll shatter completely and beyond repair. Every touch is ghostly and barely there, every kiss gentle and soft. He plays with my fingers in such a way that makes me relax and fall into a comfortable lull. Then he wraps his arms around me, gently of course, and he becomes iron shell to protect me from ever shattering. I can't believe how much I love him. After my parents, I didn't think I could love anyone ever again. I look at the ring on my finger. Richard Grayson-West. I like it. I love him with all my heart. And I know he loves me. Because he treats me like I'm tempered glass, and I couldn't possibly love it more.

**AN: As of right now, this is a oneshot. If you want me to turn this into a collection of Birdflash oneshots, I would not be opposed. Review!**


End file.
